1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to line-laying apparatus for a tractor for simultaneously digging a trench and laying a line in the trench as the tractor is moved.
2. Prior Art
In order to bury underground a line of electric cable or piping it is customary first to dig a trench into which the cable or pipe is to be laid, lay the cable or pipe and afterwards backfill the ditch. This process is expensive and time-consuming.
Trench-cutting tools are known in which a plow-like element is coupled to a tractor for pivoting about an axis spaced a substantial distance from the plow-like element and extending generally transversely of the tractor. Pivoting of the plow-like element about such axis changes the depth of the trench cut by the plow-like element as the tractor is moved. A problem with such tools is that the angle of attack, that is, the angle which the leading or cutting edge of the plow-like element makes with the direction of travel of the tractor, changes as the plow-like element is swung to vary the depth of the trench it cuts.